The invention relates to a drawer with metal drawer side walls having vertical flanges which form the lateral limitations of the drawer. Each drawer side wall has at their lower side thereof a horizontal flange on which a bottom plate of wood or the like abuts. A number of flaps are punched out from the horizontal flanges and project into continuous grooves provided in the bottom plate and extending parallel to the lateral edges of the bottom plate.
Generally, L-, U- or Z-shaped profile rails are fastened to the side walls of a drawer and form the pull-out rails of a pull-out guide assembly.
A drawer is known from DE-OS No. 27 02 217 in which the side walls are made of metal. The drawer side walls have Z-shaped profiles, and the upper horizontal flanges serve as running flanges for supporting rollers at the sides of a furniture body and thus replace separate pull-out rails.
Hooks which project into openings of the bottom plate are bent out from the lower horizontal flanges.
An identical drawer has been described in published British Patent Application No. 2,169,491.